


Pillow Forts and Memories

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: For once everyone gets their own bed when the boys stop at a motel. Some things are better than your own bed.





	Pillow Forts and Memories

Tossing his bag onto the floor, Prompto cheered before falling onto the bed. His bed.

"Man! I can't believe Ignis agreed to let us each have a bed. So awesome." Rolling over he watched Noctis sit on his own bed, fluffing a pillow. The day had been rough; they had been doing hunts from before the sun came up that morning. 

 

Noctis looked up and gave him a half smile. "I'm beat, I think I'm just gonna crash." Before Prompto could respond, he was up and on his way to the bathroom with his night bag. 

Taking advantage of being the only two in the room, Prompto changed into a pair of loose sleep shorts that hung off his hips. Eventually Noctis came back, similarly dressed. With a quick goodnight both boys crawled under their sheets, snuggling in for a good night’s sleep. Except Prompto was staring at the ceiling. He was debating getting out of bed and going for a run when he heard Noctis murmur, "It's too big." 

 

Turning to his best friend, Prompto whispered, "What's wrong, Noct? Dreaming about veggie portions?" A pillow hit him in the face and he laughed.

"No, the bed's too big. I'm cold," whined the prince. Admittedly, Prompto had thought the same thing. They had spent so long sharing space that having his own was awkward. Even before they left Insomnia he and Noctis had shared the bed if he stayed over, always in each other’s space. Crawling out of his own bed, Prompto grabbed the pillows from his bed and dropped them on his friend.

"Then move over so I can get in." Laughing, the prince did what he was told, scooting over and the blond crawled in next to him. Adjusting the extra pillows to make a nest around them, they got comfortable on the bed. Prompto's head had hardly hit the pillow when Noctis wrapped himself the blond, arms around his chest and their legs tangled together. Chuckling to himself, Prompto wiggled until he was comfortable before he wrapped his arms around the prince. 

"Hey Noct?" A small, sleepy hum. "Remember when we were still in high school? One time when I was staying over and I told you I never made a blanket fort?" 

The prince snorted a laugh. "Hey, it's mandatory to do it at least once." 

Laughing again, Prompto shook his head. "It was so small, too! I don't get it, we even used all the towels. You may as well have been laying on me!" 

Noctis was shaking as he laughed, holding on to his friend tighter. "Man, I thought Ignis was going to have kittens when he saw it. I'm glad he let us keep it up for the weekend though." As their laughter died down, Noctis buried his face more into Prompto's chest and the blond held him close as they slowly drifted to sleep. Getting their own bed was nice, but the comfort of each other was better.


End file.
